Various intermediate transfer members, such as intermediate transfer belts selected for transferring a developed image in xerographic systems, are known. For example, there are known a number of intermediate transfer members that include materials of a low unacceptable modulus or break strength, poor release characteristics from metal substrates, and which members are costly to prepare primarily because of the cost or scarcity of raw materials and lengthy drying times. Also known are intermediate transfer members with characteristics that cause these members to become brittle resulting in inadequate acceptance of the developed image and subsequent partial transfer of developed xerographic images to a substrate like paper.
A disadvantage relating to the preparation of an intermediate transfer member is that there is usually deposited on a metal substrate a separate release layer, and thereafter, there is applied to the release layer the intermediate transfer member components, and where the release layer allows the resultant intermediate transfer member to be separated from the metal substrate by peeling or by the use of mechanical devices. Thereafter, the intermediate transfer member is in the form of a film, which can be selected for xerographic imaging systems, or the film can be deposited on a supporting substrate such as a polymer layer. The use of a release layer adds to the cost and time of preparation, and such a layer can modify a number of the intermediate transfer member characteristics.
Additionally, with a number of known intermediate transfer members there are usually required three separate components of a release additive, a leveling additive and a dispersing agent, which independent components have a number of process challenges, which add to the costs of the members, and where the additives and agents selected are not readily soluble in common solvents.
There is a need for intermediate transfer members that substantially avoid or minimize the disadvantages of a number of known intermediate transfer members.
Further, there is a need for intermediate transfer members where a single component, soluble in a number of solvents, can function as a release additive, a leveling agent, and a dispersant.
Yet further there is a need for intermediate transfer members where there is utilized a single fluoroaliphatic phosphate component that simultaneously functions as a release additive, a leveling additive and a dispersing agent, and which component is readily soluble or dispersible in common solvents such as N-methyl pyrrolidone (NMP), thereby avoiding or minimizing coating defects and phase separation of the intermediate transfer film solution mixture and where in embodiments the single fluoroaliphatic phosphate component serves as a dispersing agent for a conductive material, such as carbon black, thus avoiding known disadvantageous milling processes for the preparation of the disclosed coating dispersion.
Also, there is a need for intermediate transfer members with excellent break strengths as determined by their modulus measurements, which are readily releasable from substrates, and possess high glass transition temperatures, and improved stability with no or minimal degradation for extended time periods.
Moreover, there is a need for intermediate transfer member materials that possess rapid release characteristics from a number of substrates that are selected when such members are prepared and that have excellent modulus properties.
Yet another need resides in providing intermediate transfer members that can be generated by flow coating processes, that can be prepared by non-milling processes, and that possess excellent surface properties.
Another need relates to providing seamless intermediate transfer members that have excellent conductivity or resistivity, and that possess acceptable humidity insensitivity characteristics leading to developed images with minimal resolution issues.
Yet there is a need for intermediate transfer members where the functionalities of a release additive, leveling agent and dispersant, or dispersing agent are accomplished by one component.
Further, there is a need for intermediate transfer members, such as belts, containing a fluoroaliphatic phosphate component that can simultaneously function as a release additive, a leveling agent, and a dispersing agent, and where a mixture that includes the fluoroaliphatic phosphate component can be economically and efficiently manufactured.
These and other needs are achievable in embodiments with the intermediate transfer members and components thereof disclosed herein.